An Old Friend
by preppymango4
Summary: Takes Places after HSM 2. When Gabriella ex moves to Albequerce, will old flames be relit, or will she stay true to Troy?  takes place over senior year. Troyella.


**When: After HSM2-the first day of school**

**Chapter One**

She walked to her closet and stared blankly at the clothes she had bought over the past ½ year, trying to figure out her first day of school outfit. Her style had changed so much since she came to East High, she didn't dress like such a nerd anymore. Now, as Taylor said it she was dating the captain of the basketball team, a.k.a. East High's primo boy so she had to be on top of at least some of the styles. She then thought back to her amazing relationship with Troy and how after the talent show and after they had talked things through, the rest of the summer had been just perfect with him. She remembered movies, listening to music, and just being together. Troy had even tried to teach her some of his basketball skills, but that didn't go to well. And right then Gabriella realized that she had never felt this way about any other guy, she felt that she loved Troy. \

At that very moment Troy was eating breakfast with his mom, dad, and 13 year old sister, Megan. He was sitting in his usual seat, across from his sister, and being unusually quiet. He was playing with his cereal thinking about her. Ever since the talent show, Troy had wanted to say three words to Gabriella, but just couldn't bring himself to say it. Not that he didn't love Gabriella, he was just scared whether she would say it back, say thank you(which would be totally embarrassing for him), or get mad at him for saying it to soon. He had never told a girl that he had loved her because he had never felt that special connection with anyone except Gabriella. He had butterflies in his stomach from just thinking about her, why couldn't he just tell her? Maybe he was in fear of rejection, he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by his father clearing his throat and saying, "Troy, you've be awfully quiet this morning, anything on you mind?"

He turned a dark shad of red and his sister smirked and said, "More like, anyone on your mind…." The whole table laughed at this joke except Troy, who gave his sister a threatening glare.

Troy's dad then said, "Senior year can be stressful with college coming," Troy groaned, "basketball, schoolwork, friends, a girlfriend," his dad emphasized that word, "and maybe even the school musicale... These are full time things Troy, if you ever need any help know that we are here for you."

"Yeah, dad I know, but I love Gabrie…"

"I'm not saying you should break up with her Troy" his dad interrupted. "By now she practically like my second daughter."

"Yeah, we love Gabi," his mother stated.

Troy's father continued, "Yeah, we do love her, plus after she started tutoring you, your grades shot right up. She is practically like our answered prayer. I'm just saying if you need help we are there for you."

"Yeah, thanks dad. Got to go meet up with Gabi at her house, see you," Troy said running out the door.

His mother called to him, "Gabi is welcome to come over for dinner unless you have something else planned with her…."

His sister screamed, "Like sex!" She got an 'I'll deal with you later' look from both her parents and Troy. Then Troy raced out the house and started jogging over to Gabi's house with his backpack and a daisy for her.

Meanwhile at the Montez, Gabriella shook herself from her thoughts and decided to wear a baby pink skinny stared dress with three buttons that she bought with Taylor and some white wedges. She got dressed, brushed her hair, applied her makeup, and ran downstairs to grab a banana and her backpack. Her mom shouted to her from the other room, "Good luck on your first day hunny! Is that all you want to eat?"

She replied "Thanks and yes mom that is all I want to eat, Troy will be here any minute."

"Why doesn't that boy use the front door like everyone else?"  
"I don't know, but I think it's sweet." She walked upstairs, biting into her banana. She checked to make sure everything was in her backpack and when she looked up, Troy had appeared on her balcony.

She walked over to her door and pulled it open, and he said "Hey beautiful."

"Hey wildcat, love your spirit!" Toy was wearing a red and white top with jeans. He laughed, "What do you expect, I brought something for you."

He handed her the daisy and she said "Awwww….my favorite."

"I know." She pulled him into a delicate kiss, and they broke apart a few seconds later.

"Well," Gabriella said, "we better get going."

"Yeah." Both now wanting the moment to end. Gabriella with her daisy and Troy with both of their backpacks which he had offered to carry, they headed to their first day of senior year. After about five minutes of walking they arrived at the school holding hands and looked around for their friends Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke. They spotted the group of Chad, Taylor, and Zeke. The others hadn't arrived yet. But before Troy and Gabriella reached their friends, a group of three cheerleaders came up to them, well Troy. The head cheerleader Jenn said to him, "Hey Troy," batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, "I'm having a back to school party on Friday night"

"Ummmmmmmm….," he looked at Gabriella, who just glanced at him. She was used to having every single other girl at East High flirt with her boyfriend. "Well, I talk to Gabi."

"Who? Oh right, your girlfriend." She said the last word with digust and looked at Gabi with pure jealousy, who just smiled at Jenn and gave her a small wave. Jenn then smiled sweetly at Troy and said "Okay, then see you later." She turned around and stuck out her butt, trying to get Troy to see it, but he was just staring at Gabi. Gabi whispered to him, "Nice butt." They both giggled and walked off to their friends.


End file.
